Don't Forget
by jessiexx345
Summary: One-shots of our favorite characters getting down and dirty. There will be slash, threesomes, ect, so be warned.


A small smile teased her lips as she leaned against the wall. His eyes raked over her body and when their eyes had met, she had looked away, blushing. She had caught him, again, fantasying about her. It happened all the time, with boys and girls alike, but the way his eyes pierced her skin…it sent shivers of desire down her spine. No one, she knew from experience, could please her like he did. Blair Waldorf was being controlled by desire and there was nothing she could do about it.

He brushed by her, his fingers grazing her arm and she shivered when he past. Blair's eyes glanced at her palm to find that he had slipped her a note. Hastily, she pushed it into her pocket and willed herself not to read it. At least, not when he was right there.

"Come on B, we're gonna be late" Serena complained, grabbing he best friend's arm and dragging her to their English class.

"Seriously S? You want to be in class early?"

"There's this really hot sub today and I just want to look at him."

Blair rolled her eyes and entered the room, her eyes glancing at the teacher's body. He was nothing special. A blond, like her best friend, and probably had less brain cells then Penelope. She sighed and rested her face in her palm as the substitute, who had to be no older than twenty, began to lecture them about doing the work their teacher had graciously left them. Yeah, ok. She had already read _Pride and Prejudice_ more times than she could count and there was no way she was going to spend the whole class period sitting and watching her classmates struggle with something so simple.

Her pocket suddenly burned and her brown eyes glanced at Serena, who was already raising her hand, ready to ask the substitute to help her, and then glanced at Penelope, who was currently flipping through a magazine. She opened the note cautiously, reading the simple words he had scrawled across.

_Room 234, ten minutes._

Blair scoffed. Seriously? A quicky in the middle of the day? Her heart pounded at the thought but she rolled her eyes. No, she would not stoop to his level. But the clock ticked quietly and she could hear every rustle of paper. Ten minutes surely had gone by already, and her thoughts were confirmed when her phone quietly vibrated. Opening the message, she gave a smirk at his desperation.

"Texting Nate?"

She glanced at Penelope. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am" the lie came out smoothly and while it normally concerned her how effortlessly she lied, she couldn't bring herself to care right now. Penelope smirked.

"Sweet. Hear he's been flirting with a certain friend of yours."

The brunette rolled her eyes before bringing them back to the screen. Penelope just wanted a rise out of her; there was no way Nate and Serena were hanging out more than what she saw. Besides, Serena knew how quickly she would be thrown to the bottom if there was something. And she had Lonely Boy, something Blair despised, but was secretly glad it wasn't Nate.

_You know you want me -C_

Yes, she knew she did, but she wasn't one to cave so quickly.

_And why is that, Basshole? -B_

_Because I hear that Nate isn't as good as you thought. –C_

That was the truth. It was a few thrusts and Nate was done, leaving her covered in his sweat and very frustrated. More often than not, she found herself in the bathroom, taking a cold shower to cool her off. And those few times she was able to orgasm, her thoughts had been on another male, someone other than Nate.

_If I were him, I would undress you and suck your breasts, just waiting to hear you moan. –C_

Her eyes flickered around her, suddenly feeling her panties dampen. He was doing this on purpose. He really was. He wanted her to get riled up and then take it away from her. But Blair found herself clicking away, already giving a retort.

_Sexting? Really? –B_

_Why? It's not like you aren't secretly wet right now. I bet you wish I was there, my hands slipping beneath those panties and stroking you, teasing you –C_

Blair shuttered at the thought, her fingers already clicking away at the screen.

_How do you know I'm wearing panties? –B_

_Don't tease me like that. I already have a hard on from you and that short skirt –C_

_What else would you do? –B_

She found herself getting even wetter, just waiting for the reply. He had that affect.

_Come to room 234 and you'll find out –C_

And she caved.

"Mr. Williamson, may I use the bathroom?"

"Mhm" he mumbled, his eyes already zeroing in on Serena's chest. The blond giggle and moved a little closer. Obviously she was in the midst of an argument with Lonely Boy. Or maybe on the outs. Blair could care less as she quickly made her way out of the room and down the hall.

234 came up faster than she thought and she opened the door cautiously. Her eyes searched the room and found a pair of brown eyes looking at her intently. No words were spoken as he came up and pulled her onto the empty teacher's desk, his hands already ridding her of her uniform top.

A gasp escaped her lips as he tweaked her nipples, and her back arched into him. "I knew you couldn't resist, Waldorf" Chuck whispered, his lips pressed against his neck. Blair moaned loudly as his lips made their way down to her hardening nipples, and he pressed his teeth down lightly.

"Enough with the teasing, Bass" she gasped, arching her back as his hands began to inch down her skirt. Much to his surprise, she wasn't wearing panties, and her clean shaved pussy was drenched with wetness.

"You weren't lying," he whispered as he pressed his lips hard against hers. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and began to remove his belt when he stopped her. "Ladies first" and he knelt before her.

His talented tongue pressed against her clit, and Blair let out a loud moan. Her hips arched up and her hands pulled his face closer to her pussy. God, she missed this. She missed being pleased.

His tongue lapped up all the juices as it teased her before plunging into her, the sweetness staining his tongue. Another moan escaped her lips as she bucked her hips into the air. His hands teased her clit, pulling roughly, as his tongue hit her g-spot over and over again. Blair's eyes shut and she found herself panting, begging him to finish.

"Oh fuck. Chuck! Oh my god!" her mouth opened in a silent scream as she fell back onto the desk, her chest rising up and down fast. He wasted no time with his pants, the fabric on the ground next to her shirt.

"You're such a whore, you know that? Coming here, begging me to fuck you. Whore." He hissed, plunging his dick into her already sensitive pussy. Blair gasped at the feeling and he began to thrust into her, never pausing or slowing down.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed the empty room and Blair arched her back as she moaned again, feeling the second orgasm of the day building up inside of her. Chuck grunted.

"You're so wet and tight. Are you always this wet thinking about me?" he whispered into her ear as he continued to thrust into her, meeting her bucks. His hands went up to her breasts and he squeezed them in his hands, rolling the nipples in his fingers. One of his hands made its way down to her clit and he rubbed her sensitive nub. Blair screamed as her second orgasm of the day came and she fell onto the desk once more, feeling Chuck's orgasm inside of her. His panted as his release came and it was quiet as they began to catch their breath.

Without a word, Chuck removed himself from inside of her and dressed himself quickly. "Thanks for the fuck, Waldorf" he said with a wink and he was gone out the door. Blair gasped and sat up, dressing herself in just enough time to hear the bell ring. Quickly making her way back into the classroom, she gathered her things and followed Serena out.

"You were gone a while" the blond mentioned.

"I think I'm getting the stomach virus my mother has" Blair mentioned as the two continued to walk. Her eyes met with Chuck's and he gave her a knowing wink before continuing on his way.


End file.
